


Tonight

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, One Night Stands, Regret, Tequila, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth knows exactly what will happen when he visits his ex-boyfriend while drunk, and in the grand scheme of things, he's going to celebrate what they share, instead of wondering about what might have been,





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was bothering me to write. I love this pairing- I think I may have my new OTP. Read, let me know what you think but mainly, enjoy!

Tonight

After three shots of tequila, Seth Rollins is sitting in the hotel lobby, staring at his phone. The small device feels heavy in the palm of his hands as he tries to make a decision. 

He knows that he shouldn't call Dean. There needs to be space between them in order for them to heal. Yet as he presses call, he knows there is no stopping him, no matter how wrong it might be. 

One ring. Two Rings. Three.

Just as Seth is about to hang up, Dean answers. 

"Better make this good, Rollins." 

They had been broken up a little over a year. The stress of jobs and life on the road...the fact that they wanted different things...it just took their toll. Instead of fighting and being angry and running the risk of hating each other, they had decided to part mutually and remain friends.

"What are you doing?" Seth paces, his mind fuzzy with tequila.

"Ironing."

"Want some company? Though you can say no. I imagine you're busy getting ready for tomorrow..."

"Nope. Was actually going to order some room service and take a break. Come on up. Want your usual?"

"Already ate. Will just steal a bite of yours." 

He walks to the hotel elevator. As much as he tries to tell himself it will be different this time, he knows that it will just be like it always was. 

_Every time this happens, we say never again and yet, it happens again._

As the elevator slowly rises, Seth tries to ignore the guilt eating into him. They needed time to get used to not being a couple, time to figure out who they were without the other. 

That couldn't happen as long as they kept meeting like this.

"Did I mention how much I hate ironing?" Seth doesn't need to knock because Dean is standing in the hall, waiting for him.

"I know you hate ironing." Seth gazes up and down, taking stock. Dean is dressed simply in a white t-shirt and red plaid pajama pants. His messy brown hair flops naturally into his eyes.

"I never liked those pants." Seth speaks for the mere fact of filling the space between them. 

Dean shrugs.

"Better than what I was wearing before." 

"Which was?" 

"Nothing."

"Literally?"

"Yep." Dean gives Seth a cheeky grin. "Can take them off if you'd prefer." 

There it was. Just as Seth had predicted.

_This is wrong._ Seth pauses, now deep in thought. _I need to move on. I shouldn't keep doing this to him._ Shaking the thought, he smashes his lips against Dean's, taking in as much as he possibly could. The kiss turns long, deep and passionate. Before he knows it, he's reaching out, working to pull the shirt over Dean's head.

There are a million and one reasons why this is _precisely_ the wrong thing to do. They can't learn to live apart if they come together like this. Seth is painfully aware of this as he gently cups Dean's behind and guides him to the king-sized bed. 

"You're wearing too much." Dean breaks away. With trembling hands, he pulls off Seth's black leather boots and works to pull his jeans off. "Much better." He flings Seth's jeans across the room. 

Seth knows that they can never make it work. They aren't a couple anymore for a reason. They needed to move on and forget what they had once shared. 

Dean bites into Seth's shoulder, causing him to softly keen. 

The love that they share is the only reason that their meetings aren't wrong. 

Even when things were at their worst, they never doubted that they loved each other. No matter how loud Dean shouted, his gentle kisses always told Seth just how much he loved him. No matter how quiet Dean got, Seth could always gaze into his eyes and see the deep love that lingered there. 

Later, Dean rests in Seth's arms. His head is on Seth's chest and his arm is tucked around his torso. Making sure the sheet is draped loosely around them, Seth gently runs his fingers through Dean's hair. The fact that Dean can even sleep like this is a testament to just what they share. Due to his upbringing, it took a lot for Dean to even trust someone, let alone let someone see him in such a vulnerable state. 

Sleep evades him. It's 4 AM. They have an event tonight. There were a million reasons why he needed to go to sleep. Yet, he chooses to watch Dean sleep. 

It's always like this. They make love with no regard for their situation. As they come down, Dean sleeps and Seth is left to deal with the wonders, the regrets and the vows. 

Had they made a mistake by splitting up? Sure, they had argued a bit. Show him a couple that didn't argue- it was just what they did. 

Yet, the peace that existed between them while they were apart wasn't the energy that existed when they were together. Their intense love was marred by anger and explosive arguments. Each _hated_ watching the other one suffer so they had come to the mutual decision that it was in their best interest to split up. 

He vows to enjoy each and every moment that they have together. The time spent with Dean Ambrose were honestly some of the best times of Seth's life. At one point, he had thought the moments would last forever, but now he understands that they are something to cherish- not taken for granted. Looking back, he wishes that he had understood that they wouldn't last forever. 

As for the regrets, they weigh heavily on him, making Seth just a little sad. 

He never regrets sleeping with Dean. What they share in bed is special. Seth's been with a few partners but none of them could ever measure up to Dean and the energy between them. The raw emotion that pass through each passionate move, the way that they are perfectly in sync with each other- all the little things that show Seth that they are meant to be together. 

He regrets that they're over. 

Before things got rough, Seth would lay in bed at night and just watch Dean sleep. He would plan their forever. Life would be simple. Life would be easy. Dogs. Maybe children. A big house and most importantly, the two of them just growing old together and enjoying each other. Their love would be enough to keep them together.

Oh if only life were that simple!

He knows now that he should have known better. Life is _never_ easy. Forever can end in a single instance of pain. 

Sometimes love just wasn't enough.

As he watches Dean sleep, Seth knows their future will be much different. They'll both move on in time, finding new love. They'll be brothers- the best of friends for life. They'll still love each other. They'll still hold thoughts of what might have been but they'll always be there for each other. 

It was just the way they were. 

Dean curls tighter into him, moving slightly. Seth gently kisses his forehead and tightens his grip. Staring at the stucco ceiling, his eyes finally grow heavy, As he succumbs to sleep, Seth makes a final decision.

It's the same decision that he _always_ comes to. 

_So very wrong but I wouldn't change these moments for anything in the world._


End file.
